Examples of various types of hand dryers are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0031799 (hereinafter, '799 publication), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In particular, the '799 publication describes illustrative hand dryers that include an ion generator for providing sanitized air.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,783,380 (hereinafter, '380 patent) describes systems and methods for measuring, monitoring, and controlling washroom dispensers and products. In particular, the '380 patent describes a dispenser sensor unit in communication with a dispenser (e.g., a paper towel dispenser) that is configured for the dispensing of product (e.g., a paper towel). The dispenser sensor unit is configured to detect information about the product and for varying a dispensing parameter of the dispenser.
Further improvements to dryers and dispensers are needed.